Chapter 937
Chapter 937 is titled "Gyukimaru on Oihagi Bridge". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hat Pirates with a monkey, a toucan, and a couple of macaws studying some maps. Under the series name is the tagline "planning new adventures", and on the background frame is a map of the European Union written in both English and French. Short Summary In the Prisoner Mine, Luffy keeps wiping out Queen's fighters in the sumo ring, but Queen is content to continue eating and watching. Meanwhile, Zoro battles the thief Gyukimaru in order to reclaim Shusui. However, Kamazo then arrives chasing a woman and Toko in order to kill the latter for Orochi, and Zoro decides to help the two targets. He spars with Kamazo, and he manages to acquire one of the assassin's scythes and strike him down. Long Summary While going from Kuri to Udon, Big Mom and Tama both fantasize over shiruko, and Big Mom cannot wait to eat more of it. This worries Chopper, as he fears that the absence of shiruko in the Prisoner Mine will cause Big Mom to regain her memories and go after Luffy instead. In the Prisoner Mine, Luffy wipes out the Pleasures in the sumo ring with ease as he works on repelling his opponents with Busoshoku Haki without touching them, like what Rayleigh did when he first demonstrated the Haki to him. Daifugo tells Queen that the execution would long be over if he had gone in the arena, but Queen is content to continue the fighting, valuing the length and number of fighters in a battle above all. As he watches, he eats bowl after bowl of shiruko, which he loves dearly and does not want to share. On Oihagi Bridge in Ringo, Zoro tells Gyukimaru that he met Ryuma, but Gyukimaru refuses to believe him since Ryuma died centuries ago. As they spar, Gyukimaru talks about how Wano Country was once known as the City of Gold, and Ryuma led the country's samurai in defending it from many threats, causing him and his sword Shusui to become national treasures. Zoro does not care about that and is intent on regaining Shusui so he can possess all three of his swords again, and Gyukimaru replies that someone like him has no right to a Kokuto, which Shusui became after many battles. Zoro is intrigued at the mention of the Kokuto, having wondered about it himself, but before he can ask Gyukimaru about it, a woman suddenly cries out for help from behind him. When Zoro turns around to see what is going on, Gyukimaru attacks him from behind, forcing him to quickly parry. An injured woman heads toward the bridge with Toko pleading for their lives, and Kamazo then leaps toward them to attack. Zoro counters his scythe, though is attacked again by Gyukimaru, who is intent on continuing their battle despite their situation. Kamazo wonders why Zoro and the woman are protecting Toko from him, and the woman states that although he is known as a rogue street murderer, he is actually an assassin serving Orochi. She then begs Zoro for help, and since he does not want to see them murdered, he agrees in return for food and alcohol. Zoro and Kamazo then battle, with Zoro remarking that the assassin is strong. However, Gyukimaru stands waiting on the bridge, and he then attacks Zoro after seeing an opening, forcing him to dodge again. The attack enables Kamazo to pierce Zoro through the shoulder with a scythe. However, he is unable to pull it out, and Zoro takes the scythe and puts it in his mouth to use Santoryu once again; he then charges at Kamazo and strikes him down. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy defeats more opponents in the Sumo Inferno and he is trying to improve his Busoshoku Haki. **It is revealed that an advanced application of Busoshoku allows the user to emit the armament to a short distance. This was first demonstrated by Sentomaru in Chapter 511. *Gyukimaru, the thief that took Zoro's sword Shusui, is properly introduced. *It is revealed that Wano Country was known as the country of gold and was targeted by pirates and nobles who wanted to bring it under their control. This ended when Ryuma slayed a dragon. *Gyukimaru states that Shusui turned into a Kokuto after Ryuma's many battles. *Kamazo is introduced. **He was sent by Orochi to kill Toko, who appears together with an unknown woman. **Zoro fights Kamazo. Characters Arc Navigation